Bonne année, Newt
by Vacarmes
Summary: Où Newt est malade, où il maudit la terre entière ou plus particulièrement Minho et Thomas. Où Newt ne s'attendait pas à débuter l'année ainsi.


**Mot de l'auteur :** _Et voilà le dernier os newtmas de l'année pour moi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous passerez une bonne soirée ! Sur ce bonne lecture, bonne année à vous et à l'année prochaine huhuhu !_

 **Disclamer :** _Les personnages sont à James._

 ** _N.T_**

Newt était allongé dans son lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'à son menton et il maudissait la terre entière et ceci n'était pas un euphémisme.

Et il commençait par maudire Minho, ce foutu chinois qu'il pensait pouvoir considérer comme son meilleur-ami, mais il c'était fichtrement bien trompé sur son compte. Cet asiatique aux yeux plus que bridés était parti se torché littéralement la gueule à une soirée pour fêter la nouvelle année plutôt que de prendre soin de lui. Newt était malade bon sang, il aurait pu le soutenir ! Ils auraient pu se faire un marathon Harry Potter ou Le Seigneur des Anneaux version longue, en buvant de la bière toute la soirée, toute la nuit, pour la nouvelle année et pour éviter qu'il ne meurt étouffé dans son sommeil. Mais non, il avait préféré aller se bourrer la gueule.

\- Sale tocard, marmonna Newt avant qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux ne le prenne comme cible.

Comme il était seul et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de regarder ces chefs d'œuvre seul, Newt s'était glisser sous la couette, son portable sur la table de chevet juste à côté de sa pile de bouquin. Il espérait recevoir un petit message de cet insupportable chinois, où ce dernier lui présenterait ses plus plates excuses et où il lui dirait qu'il rentre avec une bonne pizza. Mais là aussi Newt se berçait d'illusion, il était déjà vingt-deux heures trente et toujours aucune nouvelle de son idiot de meilleur-ami.

D'ailleurs, à force de maudire la terre entière mais surtout Minho, sa tête commençait à lui tourner légèrement et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus sifflante. Personne ne lui en voudrait s'il dormait un petit peu après tout, il était seul et Minho l'avait complétement oublié et remplacé par des litres d'alcool à profusion.

Alors, le corps en vrac, l'esprit ailleurs et le cœur en miettes, Newt ferma les yeux.

Newt fut tiré de son sommeil par des vibrations incessantes et il recommença doucement à maudire le monde entier, peut-être même l'univers. Avec toutes les peines du monde, le blondinet extirpa sa main cachée entre ses draps et attrapa son téléphone pour décrocher et faire taire les vibrations qui lui explosaient clairement le crâne.

\- Bordel, siffla-t-il au téléphone.

\- _Neeeewt._

\- Putain, Minho, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- _Tu peux venir m'ouvrir la porte, j'suis coincé dehors, s'il te plaaaaaaît ?_ demanda ce qui lui servait de meilleur-ami.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Elles sont où tes clefs ? J'suis malade Minho, merde.

Newt avait sacrément envie de l'étriper.

\- _J'crois que je vais vomir euurgh …_

Le blondinet avait encore moins envie d'aller lui ouvrir la porte avec les bruits étranges qu'il pouvait entendre. Minho avait l'air d'être dans un sale état mais en même temps ce tocard asiatique c'était barré faire la fête, le laissant seul et malade. Newt avait bien envie de le laisser mourir dehors. Juste par vengeance.

\- _Soit sympa_ , marmonna Minho, _je suis revenu exprès pour faire le décompte avec toi, Newtie._

Minho l'avait eu en plein cœur, et l'asiatique le savait parfaitement, Newt adorait les choses niaises même s'il le cachait bien.

\- Très bien, j'arrive, trancha le blond en raccrochant juste après.

En sortant de ses draps bien chaud, Newt pris quand même le temps de maudire Minho – une énième fois de plus – et même si, il ne l'avouerait jamais de vive voix, ce que son meilleur-ami avait fait là le touchait particulièrement.

Il ouvrit la porte en même temps qu'il recevait un message de Minho « _Bonne chance Newtie, et bonne année !_ ». Newt fronça les sourcils, prêt à engueuler l'asiatique pour qu'il arrête ses conneries, mais aucun son ne put franchir la barrière de ses lèvres tellement l'étonnement lui mangeait le corps. Ce n'était certainement pas Minho devant lui et ce n'était certainement pas une personne qu'il désirait voir qui se dressait devant lui.

\- Salut Ne …

Le blond ne laissa même pas le nouvel arrivant terminer sa phrase qu'il lui fermait la porte au nez, avant de se laisser glisser au sol sans aucune délicatesse. Doucement, sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir les larmes déferlaient sur ses joues.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Thomas et qu'est-ce que t'as fait Minho encore, sale traître, grogna-t-il, la gorge pleine de sanglots.

La porte vibra quelques secondes et Newt en déduit que Thomas c'était laisser glisser contre cette dernière, son action arracha un sourire au blond, Thomas n'avait pas oublier qu'il était long en négociation et dur à convaincre. Ou alors, il n'avait juste pas envie de rester debout, ce qui était aussi compréhensible, après tout il semblait être présent grâce ou à cause de Minho, peut-être Thomas n'avait-il aucune envie d'être ici, de se tenir devant sa porte, devant lui.

Son portable vibra dans ses mains et Newt décrocha, persuadé que Minho était au bout du fil et qu'il allait pouvoir l'engueuler à sa guise.

\- _Newt._

Mauvaise pioche.

\- Thomas.

Il trouvait sa voix beaucoup trop assurée pour quelqu'un dont le corps ne cessait de trembler, pour quelqu'un qui entendait son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes.

\- _Laisse-moi entrer_ , marmonna son interlocuteur.

\- Non, répondit sans détour le blond.

\- _Oh bon sang._

Newt était sidéré, est-ce que Thomas pensait vraiment que parce qu'il le lui demanderait gentiment il le laisserait entrer ? Pour qu'il piétine de nouveau ses sentiments et broie son cœur ? Clairement, le blondinet n'avait pas très envie qu'à nouveau cela se reproduise. A quoi pouvait donc bien penser Minho.

\- _Newt, j'ai froid._

\- Rentre chez toi alors, trancha-t-il.

\- _J'ai pas fais tout ce chemin pour rentrer bredouille_ , soupira Thomas.

\- Fallait pas venir.

\- _Newt,_ soupira à nouveau Thomas.

\- _Je vais raccrocher,_ le prévins l'hôte.

\- _Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a largué et que c'est quand même moi qui reviens vers toi._

Newt raccrocha les yeux révulsés. Il prit une grande inspiration et se releva. Il expira et avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, il ouvrit la porte à la volée au même moment où Thomas se redressait fièrement. Newt oublia la délicatesse et attrapa son ancien petit-ami par le col avant de le tirer vers lui.

\- J'espère que tu te fiches de moi, cracha-t-il. Tu viens jusque chez moi pour me sortir ça, vraiment, Thomas ?

Newt appuya bien sur chaque syllabe de son prénom.

\- J'ai vraiment très envie de t'arracher la langue et les yeux, et d'éclater ta sale tête. Tu me brises le cœur et ensuite tu me reproches de t'avoir largué, j'espère que c'est une mauvaise blague.

Thomas avait encore ce sourire fier de lui coller à ses lèvres, et le blond voulait vraiment lui encastrer la tête dans le mur mais être coupable d'un meurtre pour la nouvelle année ne l'enchantait pas des masses.

\- Ravale-moi ce sourire, Edison.

C'est la poche arrière de la paire de jean de Thomas qui avala son téléphone mais sa bouche ne ravala en aucun cas son sourire. Thomas savait que ça énervait Newt, il le faisait exprès. Il avait toujours adoré voir le blondinet en colère et de toute façon il ne le restait jamais vraiment très longtemps.

Newt sursauta quand il senti les mains du brun s'accrocher brutalement à ses hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Lâche-moi immédiatement !

Thomas rigola, le blondinet était vraiment intenable. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son mal de crâne ne revienne pour lui marteler les neurones. Newt lâcha le col de la veste de l'intrus pour se masser les tempes, cette soirée était vraiment pourrie et de nouveau il maudit la terre entière, mais particulièrement Minho et Thomas.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'excite trop, Newty.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, marmonna l'hôte.

Newt n'était vraiment pas convainquant et Thomas se fichait bien de son avis pour le coup. Il l'attrapa et le mit sur son épaule, referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la chambre du blondinet. Avec délicatesse, Thomas le déposa sur son lit avant de l'enrouler comme un sushi dans sa couette.

\- Un vrai sushi, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Attends un peu que le sushi t'attaque, sale tocard.

Thomas se rendit compte que Newt avait vraiment l'air en colère contre lui, peu importe que quatre mois se soient écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Le brun savait bien que c'était normal, après tout il n'avait pas eu un comportement très acceptable les deux derniers mois de leur relation et s'il était là aujourd'hui c'était évidemment parce qu'il s'en voulait. Il était venu ici dans le but de tout arrangé, et parce que Minho aider de Sonya – la sœur de Newt et la copine de l'asiatique – lui avaient redonner un peu d'espoir. Et si Newt l'aimait toujours, comme ils aimaient à lui répéter, Thomas en doutait fortement.

Pourtant, il était quand même là, dans sa chambre à le contempler avec une fierté non dissimulée qu'il ne pourrait expliquer.

\- Arrête de sourire comme ça, tu m'fais flipper, lança sarcastiquement le malade faisant sursauter Thomas.

Thomas arrêta aussitôt et se mordit la langue. La mission « **reconquête** » n'était pas prête d'être achevée.

Et, alors que le brun allait répliquer un bruit d'explosion retentit et la chambre se retrouva illuminer par la couleur des feux d'artifices. Newt était émerveiller et Thomas se dit que c'était le moment pour attaquer, il voulait récupérer le blond, il voulait une seconde chance avec lui, il voulait démarrer cette nouvelle année avec lui.

Après une inspiration pour se donner du courage, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Newt venait définitivement de perdre tout contrôle sur son cerveau, son cœur et son corps. Il était dans un « error 404 » total, que quelqu'un fasse une mise à jour rapidement. Pourquoi est-ce que ce tocard d'Edison l'embrassait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était chez lui d'abord ? Pourquoi Minho avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le repousser et à calmer son estomac qui se contractait ?

Finalement, Thomas relâcha la pression sur ses lèvres et Newt lui asséna une claque avant de se confondre en excuse et de l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait bon sang ? La fièvre le faisait délirer, il en mettrait sa main au feu.

\- Newt arrête tout de suite de te chercher des excuses.

Le blond lui envoya un regard noir et le relâcha.

\- C'est entièrement de ta faute. Pourquoi t'es revenu, tu comptes encore me briser le cœur ? T'es ici parce que Minho et Sonya t'ont envoyé sonner à ma porte pour me faire sentir bien quelques heures et tu vas disparaître à nouveau avec tes excuses en carton ? Et cette fichu soirée du nouvel an que tu organisais, pourquoi tu n'y es pas ? Merde, Thomas pourquoi t'es là ?

Newt tenta de reprendre sa respiration et une quinte de toux le prit, fichu maladie. Et Thomas, cet idiot, osait se moquer de lui.

\- Minho n'avait pas menti, t'es vraiment au bout du rouleau, marmonna Thomas. T'as vu un médecin ?

Le blondinet ricana en levant les yeux au ciel il croyait rêver.

\- T'es pas mon père, Edison et arrête de changer de sujet.

\- Très bien, capitula le brun. Si tu veux tout savoir, oui Sonya et Minho m'ont envoyé sonner à ta porte ce soir, ça doit bien faire deux mois qu'on prépare cette soirée.

Thomas plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Newt, et il pouvait très bien y lire « _Je le savais, de toute façon t'aurais jamais fait cela par toi-même, tocard._ ». Sans mentir, ça lui mettait le cœur sans-dessus sans-dessous, parce qu'honnêtement Thomas voulait vraiment récupérer Newt, il ne savait juste pas comment s'y prendre, alors il c'était laisser dépérir sous les yeux de ses amis. Amis qui avaient finalement craquer et monter tout un plan.

\- Oui, je vais aussi sortir mes excuses en carton, parce quoique tu puisses en penser elles sont réelles, je les pense vraiment.

Le blondinet fronça un peu plus les sourcils en entendant Thomas appuyer autant sur « réelles ». Est-il sincère ou lui mentait-il encore ?

\- Et je ne suis pas à ma propre soirée à cause de toi ou pour toi, comme tu veux. C'était une couverture ou peut-être bien un truc pour que Minho ait un plan de soirée pour la nouvelle année et que tu ne lui colles pas les basques. Enfin je n'en sais foutrement rien, craqua Thomas, je suis uniquement là pour toi, pour réparer les pots casser.

Et en réponse à tout ça, Newt lui aurait bien ri au nez si seulement il ne s'était pas senti aussi toucher par ce que Thomas venait de lui dire. Le brun n'avait pas besoin de tellement s'excuser, il y a bien longtemps qu'il lui avait pardonner, ils étaient jeunes – enfin c'est ce que Minho s'amusait à lui répéter – et ils avaient toute la vie pour se remettre ensemble, se détester et s'aimer.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Pardon ?

Newt rit avant de l'embrasser chastement.

\- C'est d'accord, Tommy.

\- T'es plus fâcher ? Tu m'en veux plus ? Je, enfin, je n'ai même pas encore présenté mes excuses tu sais ? marmonna le brun et tournant la tête sur le côté, une main sur sa nuque.

\- On est tout autant coupable l'un que l'autre, pas besoin d'excuse si on s'est pardonner mutuellement et puis quatre mois sans toi, c'est plutôt long, on ne pourrait pas rattraper le temps perdu à la place ?

La mâchoire de Thomas se décrocha probablement et son cerveau faisait sûrement une mise à jour, mais Newt eut le temps de monter à califourchon sur lui et de lui enlever son tee-shirt avant que le brun ne revienne à la réalité. Il embrassa Newt, parce qu'il était diablement heureux et aussi parce que le blond prenait beaucoup trop les commandes à son goût.

Dans un mouvement simple, Thomas plaqua son désormais copain – et il comptait bien le garder un bon moment – contre le lit et le domina. Ils souriaient tous les deux, et le sourire de Newt lui retourna l'estomac, cela lui avait bien trop manqué. Et les mains impatientes de son vis-à-vis qui s'activaient sur son corps lui avait elles aussi manqués.

\- Il faudra qu'on pense à remercier ta sœur et Minho, déclara Thomas.

\- C'est à ça que tu penses alors que tu enlèves mon pantalon, tocard, sérieusement ?

Thomas lui offrit un sourire contrit avant de l'embrasser, parce qu'il n'y avait pas que son sourire et ses mains qui lui avaient manqués, ses baisers aussi.

\- Newt, tu pourrais arrêter de me provoquer ? grogna le brun alors que le blond se frottait lascivement à lui, un sourire innocent plaquer sur le visage.

\- Peut-être que si tu passais la seconde j'en arriverai pas à là.

Newt ne le lui répéterai pas deux fois, ah ça non. Les mains de Thomas agrippèrent son caleçon et, le brun l'aurait volontiers arraché avant de pilonner son copain si ce foutu asiatique n'était pas rentrer dans la chambre.

\- BONNE ANNEE LES TOCARDS !

Et en plus, pensa Thomas, il nous explose les tympans ce con.

\- Oh merde, j'avais raison Minho, explosa une voie féminine ! Donne-moi les vingt euros maintenant, ils allaient coucher ensemble !

\- Mais Sonya, tu m'as déjà pris vingt balles avec le coup de la porte, soit gentille et laisse-les-moi ! bouda Minho.

\- Un pari est un pari mon cher, chantonna la sœur de Newt, main tendue.

Newt et Thomas se regardèrent avant de soupirer et le brun se laissa tomber sur le corps du malade. Le blondinet lui embrassa le front et passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns arrachant un soupir de bien-être à Thomas.

\- On reporte ça à demain, marmonna Edison, pas moyen que j'attende encore après toi.

\- Ne vous gênez pas les gars, rit Sonya, faite ça pour nous remercier, je bouge pas promis et je serais silencieuse, comme si j'étais pas là !

\- SONYA BORDEL ! hurlèrent Newt et Minho scandalisé pendant que Thomas rigolait.


End file.
